marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 98
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unnamed New Yorkers * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** , ***** *** ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Peter Corbeau's boat, the Dejah Thoris | Synopsis1 = It’s Christmas time and the X-Men are celebrating in Manhattan. After spending time together on Fifth Avenue, they all part ways: Kurt and Peter introduce themselves to some girls (one of whom is later established to be Amanda Sefton); Ororo, Sean and Moira go sightseeing; Scott and Jean have a dinner date; while Wolverine opts to spend time alone, telling the others that he has no use for Christmas. Scott and Jean are arriving at a posh, rooftop restaurant when they are suddenly attacked by Sentinels. Jean is captured and Scott sent flying off the building. Only his quick reach for a radio mast prevents him from falling to his death. Debris striking the street below alerts Banshee, Wolverine and Storm of the battle above and they all rush to Cyclops's aid. While Storm rescues Cyclops, Banshee and Wolverine are captured and taken away along with Jean. Storm's elemental powers are able to fend off the Sentinel that attempts to apprehend her and Scott, however. Realizing that the Professor is a likely target for the mutant-hunting robots and might not be safe, he and Storm rush to contact him. Their warning comes too late. The Professor is aboard the Dejan Thoris, a ship owned by his colleague, Peter Corbeau of StarCore. Xavier is relating his recurrent nightmares to his old friend when the yacht is attacked by a Sentinel. Charles manages to take it down with a psi-bolt and Peter quickly speeds his hydrofoil away. But then Charles is struck by another nightmare image, distracting him just as another Sentinel accosts their ship. Charles is abducted and the yacht is destroyed. As the Sentinel flies away, Peter (alive but adrift in the sea) notes the robot voicing concern about solar radiation levels. He then realizes he has a long swim to the mainland ahead of him. In an unknown location, Wolverine, Banshee, Jean and Charles are all prisoners of Stephen Lang and his Project: Armageddon operation. As technicians examine each of the X-Men's mutant natures, one of them points out that Wolverine's readings are markedly different from the others. The tech even questions whether Wolverine is a true mutant. Lang explains to Jean that his goal is to wipe out all mutants because they are a menace to humanity. While Lang is “monologue-ing”, Wolverine extracts his claws and cuts himself free. He then trashes the Sentinel guards. Lang flees while Wolverine frees Banshee and Jean. Jean is still wearing a long evening gown unsuitable for superheroics. Wolverine slices the train off the dress, shortening it to mini-dress length; an action that clearly rankles Jean. The three are arguing about whether to leave the unconscious Professor behind when more Sentinels attack. As they combat the robots, Banshee uses his sonic scream to clear a path through Project: Armageddon's base and smashes through the outer wall of the facility… only to find that there is a surprise greater danger than Lang and his Sentinels outside the base. Back at the X-Mansion, Cyclops has spent the past few days using Cerebro to search for Jean and the others, to no avail. His teammates fear that the Sentinel’s prisoners are already dead. Peter Corbeau arrives and tells the remaining X-Men that he has deduced that the Sentinels took their teammates into outer space. Even as Corbeau tells them this, Sean, Jean and Wolverine find themselves floating in the vacuum of space, having been sucked out after Banshee blew a hole in the outer wall. Their deaths are almost assuredly imminent. | Notes = * The story continues into the next issue. * Although it had been established from the earliest days of the original X-Men that Scott and Jean were in love with each other, this issue is the first time they are depicted in a true relationship. * Likewise, Sean and Moira have apparently begun dating as well sometime before this issue. * The story contains a meta-reference in which two men (Stan Lee and Jack Kirby in unnamed cameos) observe Scott and Jean together and remark how "this never happened when WE were running things!" * Jean's statement that these Sentinels are familiar with the "Marvel Girl of 1969" must be considered apocryphal due to the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Professor X shouldn't be able to subdue a Sentinel with his telepathy as the Sentinels are robots with only limited sentience. * This issue is the first to reveal that Wolverine's claws are a part of his body and not a weapon attached to his gloves. * This issue also marks the first direct interactions between Jean and Wolverine. Despite a later retcon stating that the characters were attracted to each other from their earliest meetings, Jean clearly dislikes Wolverine immensely here. | Trivia = * Colossus is said to be an orphan in the letters page. Which is incorrect as his parents were depicted in and have had subsequent appearances. * Dr. Corbeau's boat is named for Dejah Thoris, from the Edgar Rice Burroughs' Martian novels. * Wolverine's "unique nature" as mentioned by Stephen Lang's scientists after examining Wolverine in this issue is a reference to the originally intended origin for Wolverine. It was originally intended that Wolverine was going to be revealed as a wolverine mutated into a human being by the High Evolutionary. This concept was eventually scrappedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(comics)#Wolverine.27s_first_intended_origin | Recommended = * This is the start of a four part storyline that continues into - . * Doctor Doom is seen ice skating on page one (This information and intent of artist Dave Cockrum was confirmed by Paty Cockrum). * Marvel versions of Clark Kent and Lois Lane are seen on page 2. They're also appear in the next issues. * This story is Job# JV 157 (seen on page one). * 30 Cent variants of this issue exist. * Peter Corbeau first appeared in . He was last seen in . | Links = * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }} Category:Christmas